Some software applications, especially video games, output graphical content that can be broadcast to interested viewers over a computer network. In some cases, such a broadcast may include one or more broadcast features enabling viewers of the broadcast to interact with the software application itself. As an example, a broadcast feature may allow a viewer to provide a bonus to one or more players or teams participating in a video game or e-sports competition.